Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts
by Theodore
Summary: Harry and Ron meet the founders in a parallel universe . . .
1. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts 

1. Galacticorb 

It was the day before school started. Harry and Ron had had a leisurely breakfast and were planning to play Quidditch. They had already finished most of their packing, and had returned to Ron's bedroom to get ready. Harry had spent most of the summer holidays at the Weasleys', and, for once, had thoroughly enjoyed them. He and Ron were just about to head downstairs again when there was a sharp rapping on the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. She was carrying a large parcel. 

Harry opened the window and took the parcel. "Thanks, Hedwig," he said. 

Ron looked over. "Present from Sirius?" he asked grinning. 

"There's no note with it." Harry said, beginning to unwrap the brown paper. "Its quite heavy," he commented. 

Ron moved a little closer as a golden orb fell out of the packaging onto Harry's bed. Harry reached out to pick it up. Ron pushed his hand away. 

"Are you mad?" he nearly shouted. "Anyone could have sent that. What if it's from You-Know-Who and has a deadly curse on it?" 

The two boys backed away from the orb and watched it suspiciously. Golden light was radiating out from it, and it seemed to be glowing more and more brightly. Just then Ron noticed a bit of white paper amongst the brown. In his hurry Harry had not noticed it. Ron pointed at it eagerly. 

"Look Harry! There is a note!" he exclaimed. 

Harry pulled it out and unfolded it. Ron leaned over his shoulder and read it with him. 

Dear Harry and Ron 

The past is unalterable, the future undecided. Use this orb to save their future. Avert the mistakes of our past. 

Good Luck Harry, baffled, looked at Ron. "Do we travel back in time with it?" he wondered. "But of course we wouldn't - 'The past is unalterable.' What do we do?" 

Ron's eyes were fixed on the orb. "It could be a trick." He said. "Anyway, I'm not touching that." 

"If we could avoid past tragedies, that, well, it would be a really good thing." Harry thought of his parents. "Its seems genuine enough. If it were a trick it'd say something like - 'Touch this to make more money than you could dream of.' I think we should risk it." 

"If it said that it really would be worth the risk" Ron muttered. But he, like Harry, was curious to see what the orb would do. 

Harry picked up the orb. It glowed brighter than ever but still nothing happened. "You touch it too," Harry moved it towards Ron. Ron, relieved that it did not seem to have harmed Harry, reached out. 

The moment he touched the orb, it emitted a blinding flash. A roaring filled their ears. They had a strange feeling of weightlessness, and then . . . BANG!!! 

2. The founders 

They were thrown violently onto a cold stone floor. Breathless, dizzy and nauseous they lay stunned for a few minutes. The orb had vanished. Eventually Harry stumbled to his feet and looked around at where they had landed. 

Ron got up rather weakly. "Where are we?" he groaned, looking around. Neither he nor Harry were able to identify their surroundings. 

They had landed in a large room with rough stone floors and walls. It was furnished with elaborately carved ebony chairs, and a large desk. The dim lights hanging down from the ceiling cast an eerie greenish glow around the room. On the mantle-piece a number of cups and trophies glowed silver, while the fire beneath crackled and spat out green sparks. The room appeared to be deserted. 

Harry moved towards the desk. They had to figure out where they were, and preferably before the occupant of the room returned. Harry began thumbing through the papers on the desk. "Hogwarts," he muttered. "Ron! Look at this!" 

Ron reluctantly took the paper. "Harry I really think we should get out of here. This room is kind of creepy. What if its owner shows up and catches us going through his papers?" 

Harry ignored him. "Look!" he said again. "This is a plan of Hogwarts. The entire castle." 

"So we've been transported into Hogwarts." 

"Look at the room labels" Harry insisted. 

"Potions room, that's in the wrong place, that's the Charms classroom . . . Hufflepuff's office . . . - what?" 

"There are offices for all the founders." Harry said. "Look! Ravenclaw's, Gryffindor's, and, er, Slytherin's." 

"So someone set the school up to look like it was when it was first founded. Could be fun." 

Harry passed him another bit of parchment. "This is a list of all the subjects taught and their subject teachers. Hufflepuff, - Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, and Herbology; Gryffindor, - Philosophy and Transfiguration; Ravenclaw, - Arithmancy . . . " 

"What's Slytherin teaching?" Ron interrupted impatiently. 

"Slytherin, - Duelling and Potions. That's great!" He said sarcastically as he handed the list to Ron, and picked up the next piece of parchment. "Look, a list of pupils who'll be attending the school." 

"Going a bit far isn't it?" Ron remarked. 

Harry was reading down the list. "We know all these people. Slytherin - Aries, Crabbe, Malfoy." 

Ron snatched the list from him. "Where's Gryffindor, ah yes, Gryffindor - Longbottom, Potter, Weasley. We'll be taught here?" 

Harry looked at him. "Could it be real? We could actually be taught by, by the founders." Harry picked up the plan of Hogwarts. "The completion of the castle is dated for last year! How . . ?" He took the mysterious note out of his pocket and read through it again. 'Use this orb to save their future' - their future. "Have we been transported to a different world, a world where the founders were alive now?" It sounded almost too far-fetched for him to keep going. 

Ron nudged him suddenly. "The desk!" he hissed, pointing at the top right-hand corner. "There's a snake engraved in the wood. Well that solves the problem of whose office we're in." 

Harry ran his hand over the engraving. It began to glow green. Ron let out a yell, but before he could pull Harry's hand away there was a loud hissing behind them. The two boys jumped and whirled around. Facing them, almost at eye level with them, was a huge black serpent. Ron yelled again, and backed away. The serpent made a lunge at him. 

"No!" Harry yelled. "Keep away from us." 

"I only obey my master." The serpent hissed. "Don't move and you won't be hurt." 

"Your master?" Harry queried. 

"Salazar Slytherin," the serpent replied. "I guard his office." 

"You don't do a very good job of it." Harry remarked. "You only realised we were here after we yelled loud enough to wake you up." The snake made a threatening movement. "But if we just leave now," Harry continued hastily. "Your master need never know we caught you sleeping on the job." 

The snake paused for a moment. "If you leave now," she hissed slowly. 

"Yes," Harry said. "So, er, we'll just be going." 

"Harry" said Ron urgently in a low voice. 

"Sshh" Harry muttered. "It's alright. We can leave now." 

"No, Harry, we can't." Ron gasped in a strangled voice. 

Harry turned towards the door and gasped. A tall man with black hair and flashing green eyes stood framed in the entrance. He was young - probably in his early twenties, and was wearing an ankle-length black cloak with silver fastenings, a pointed black wizard's hat, and black boots with inch-high silver platforms. Harry noticed that the look of astonishment on his face, caused by their unexpected presence, was rapidly being replaced by one of fury. 

The snake, noticing its master, glided over the floor towards him, and twined itself around his body. "Intruders, master," she hissed. "I held them off until you came. They were too scared to move a muscle." 

"Liar" Slytherin said, seeming amused. "Go into the corner!" he added more severely. 

The snake glided off him and curled up beside the fire, keeping one eye fixed on Harry. Slytherin's wand appeared in his hand. He pointed it at the two boys, and stared hard at them. His eyes were as unblinking as his snake's. 

"What are you doing in my office? You, boy, answer!" he gestured with his wand at Harry. His voice was surprisingly soft. 

Harry looked at him, scared of the unseen power of the wizard in front of him. 

Ron found his voice. "Slytherin?" he muttered faintly. 

"Professor Slytherin." Slytherin snapped back. "As you evidently don't know any manners I can soon teach you some." He pointed his wand at Ron and a green spark shot out of the end. Ron yelped and clutched his hand. Pain was shooting down it like flames. 

Harry stepped in front of him. "Stop it!" he found himself shouting. "I'll explain," he added. 

Slytherin gave his wand a slight flick, and Ron slowly let go of his hand. He watched Slytherin in horror. Slytherin pointed his wand at Harry again. "What are your names?" 

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, sir," Harry took a chance. 

"Harry Potter?" Slytherin said thoughtfully, still staring hard at him. "Ah, Gryffindor's students, . . . what a surprise," he sneered sarcastically. "You were supposed to wait for Professor Gryffindor in the hall after you'd been transported into Hogwarts. How dare you go prying around my office?" He strode over to his desk. "Did you touch anything?" He began leafing through the papers. 

Harry watched him nervously. He had tried to replace the papers as he had found them. But - 

"You went through my papers?" Slytherin shouted raising his wand again. "How dare you. What did you -?" 

"Salazar! Here you are! I've been looking all over the school for you. Draco Malfoy's just arrived in the Great Hall. Are these two, students?" 

"Unfortunately they are. Fortunately they're yours." 

"What are your names?" Gryffindor asked the two boys, sharply. 

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, sir," Harry said, for the second time. 

Gryffindor seemed to start slightly as Harry gave his name, but recovered immediately. "At school ten minutes and already in trouble?" Gryffindor glanced at Slytherin. "What have they done?" 

"I caught them snooping around my office, going through my papers, Godric." 

Gryffindor looked at them sternly. "Harry, Ronald, what have you got to say for yourselves?" 

"We, we got transported straight into Professor Slytherin's office, sir. We didn't want to stay here, and would have left, only we didn't know where we were." Harry stammered, hoping Gryffindor would accept this. 

Gryffindor looked at them hard. "You came down together then? You might not have spoken clearly enough. It often happens with Floo Powder." He turned to Harry. "And I don't imagine you've used it very often. It's a good thing your luggage arrived safely yesterday." 

Harry, surprised, glanced at Ron. "And, sir" he said, "we didn't want to go through Professor Slytherin's papers, but we noticed a map of the school on top of them, and were trying to figure out how to get to the Great Hall." 

"Alright. I would say good initiative if it hadn't involved looking through someone's papers. Come to my office now. Neville's already arrived. Are you alright with that Salazar?" 

Slytherin gave the two boys a final stare. He didn't seem convinced with Harry's story. "Yes, go," he agreed eventually, "but if I ever catch you two sneaking around my office again, I'll make sure you are punished most severely." 

Gryffindor looked at them expectantly. 

"Er, sorry, Professor Slytherin," Harry and Ron muttered, and quickly followed Gryffindor out of the office. He led them down passageways, which looked oddly familiar until they reached his office. They walked in and Gryffindor closed the door behind him. 

Harry and Ron stared at him in awed admiration. He was a tall man, as tall as Slytherin, but not as thin. He also looked roughly the same age. He had chestnut-colored hair and brilliant penetrating blue eyes. Harry felt rather nervous of him, but it was not the same kind of fear he had felt when facing Slytherin. He felt afraid of letting Gryffindor down, of lying to him, or being cowardly - afraid of not being worthy of his house. 

Harry looked around his office. It would have been hard to imagine a greater contrast to Slytherin's. The room was very well lit with bright lights, and sunshine streamed through the open windows. The desk and chairs were made of polished oak, and all other furnishings were in reds or golds. 

Gryffindor closed the windows and drew up two chairs. "Sit down" he said. "I would advise you not to aggravate Professor Slytherin. I won't come to your rescue again." Harry and Ron nodded. "I'll go and get Neville. Wait here. I hardly need add - don't touch anything." He left. 

Ron looked at Harry. "This is amazing!" he said quietly. "Meeting Godric Gryffindor. He's amazing." 

"Why do you think we've been sent here?" Harry asked thoughtfully. "The note said to 'avert the mistakes of our past', which mistakes? I mean, I imagine we've been sent here because we know exactly what those mistakes were." 

Ron grinned, "Yes" he said. "And I suppose Dumbledore sent us here. I could see him writing a note like that. Trust him not to tell us what we're supposed to do. Honestly anyone else would have told us up front and we'd know exactly what to expect." 

"I don't imagine anyone other than Dumbledore could do a spell like that." Harry reminded him. "We're probably in a different universe, somewhere with strange parallels with our world. The founders born thousands of years later, you know there couldn't be a Voldemort." 

"Well he's definitely a mistake of our world" Ron said flinching at the sound of the name, even though Voldemort was universes away, quite literally. 

"You're right!" Harry said excitedly. "A world where Gryffindor is united with Slytherin, all forms of wizardry combined, no Dark Wizards. That's it Ron. We have to stop Gryffindor and Slytherin splitting the wizarding world in two! We have to stop them quarrelling over Hogwarts students." 

Ron gaped at him. "Or maybe we could alter the outcome," he said slowly. "In our world Slytherin just disappeared, on this world if we warn Gryffindor, and he totally thrashes Slytherin it might crush all opposition. I mean, we know Slytherin was definitely in the wrong about muggleborns, and all the wizards who ever went bad came from his house." 

"We can't tell Gryffindor. We'd have to explain about coming from another universe and everything, and do you really think anyone would believe us? Anyway even if Gryffindor did believe us, he'd never attack Slytherin unprovoked. Slytherin might find out what we'd said, and decide to get rid of Gryffindor while he could. We could end up altering the outcome for the worse! It would be better if we could keep Gryffindor and Slytherin on the same side." 

Ron did not look convinced, but said nothing. There were other reasons Harry had for not wanting to warn Gryffindor. He felt a strange liking for Slytherin which he did not quite understand, and did not want to. He pushed such thoughts away as quick footsteps echoed down the hall. 

The next minute Gryffindor and Neville walked into the room. Harry stifled a gasp. Neville really was Neville. 

"Hello" he said eyeing them nervously on entering the room. 

"Hi Neville, I'm Harry and he's Ron." They shook hands. A feat Neville just managed without knocking over his chair. He sat down more nervously than ever, and clutched at a (yes, it was) a toad. 

"Oh, he's Trevor" Neville stuttered, noticing Ron's stare. 

"Good" said Gryffindor. "I'm glad you met before we go down to the Great Hall. You three will all be under my particular supervision, and though you must show respect to all your teachers, there are certain qualities which I particularly admire." 

"Courage" Ron burst in. "Bravery." 

Godric smiled at his enthusiasm. "You're quite right," he said. "Bravery I value above almost all else. Bravery extends to honesty," he added. "If you do something wrong for your sake tell me at once. I can't stand cowardice, or weak excuses." He stopped himself going further. "I'm sure I'll be very proud of all of you." He looked around, smiling at his students. Neville looked still more nervous, and Harry and Ron determined, and it was only their first day. "I'll take you to the hall now," he said. 

As they filed into the hall, Harry and Ron looked around excitedly. The other three founders and their students were already seated around the table, which was positioned at one end of the huge room, and they were eating. As Neville entered the hall he gasped and gazed at the ceiling in amazement. 

"Helga, er, Professor Hufflepuff, enchanted it to look like the sky," Gryffindor explained. 

Harry and Ron quickly looked up and pretended to be astonished too, but they were more interested in seeing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, and finding out if the other students looked as familiar as Neville. 

Gryffindor went to sit between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, leaving his students to take the three remaining seats. Harry could not help staring at Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Helga Hufflepuff was a lot older than the other three founders, and had a very kind face. On noticing Harry's stare she smiled kindly at him and Harry had the strong impression he could trust her with anything. He smiled back at her rather shyly and watched her help Gryffindor to more peas in a very motherly fashion. Harry then turned to look at Ravenclaw. She was young, beautiful and vivacious, and had dazzling black hair and eyes, very white skin, and bright red lips. Slytherin, who was sitting next to her, seemed to be teasing her, and both were laughing. Harry watched as Slytherin leaned closer towards her and whispered something to her. She pushed him away and tried to frown disapprovingly, but her eyes were dancing with merriment and she blushed, making her appear even prettier. Slytherin tried to whisper something else to her but she very determinedly interrupted him with - 

"I hope you've prepared your lesson very thoroughly for tomorrow. Potions is the first lesson." 

3. The students 

"What are your names?" 

Harry started and turned to see who had spoken. He found himself staring straight into Draco Malfoy's cold grey eyes. 

"I'm Neville Longbottom." Neville stuttered nervously. 

"Oh, Longbottom, my father told me about you, apparently your family were convinced that you were a squib. I'm . . ." 

"Well he's obviously good enough at magic to get into Hogwarts." Ron snapped backed instinctively. 

Malfoy coldly and disdainfully glanced at him. "You must be a Weasley. Father's told me all about your family too. How you can't afford anything. I bet you're glad you can at least eat here." 

"Well at least my father's not . . ." Ron began furiously. Harry gave him a warning nudge, and Ron hastily bit his tongue. "Damn," he muttered, "I had at least hoped I'd be rich in this world." 

"You mentioned my father?" Malfoy began again. "He's . . ." 

"No-one cares," Ron interrupted him abruptly. Malfoy was just as annoying on this world as he had been on the last. 

"Yeah," put in Hannah Abbott, a young witch under Helga's supervision. "You've already bored us about your perfect family, no-one's interested." 

"Don't interrupt mudblood. Don't you know your place? No mudblood can ever be respected in the wizarding world. My family's pure-blood for generations." 

Gryffindor, who had overheard the last part of this conversation, glanced at Malfoy. "In this school," he said sternly, "No distinction will be made between the treatment of muggleborn wizards and pure-bloods, and I don't ever want to hear the word 'mudblood' again. Is that clear?" 

"No" said Slytherin quickly, "Its right for Draco to question the amount we should trust those from non-wizarding families. They're not used to our customs and ways, and until they learn - " 

"They will learn quickly enough, Slytherin, and while they do they will be treated like any other wizard." 

There was an awkward pause. Harry and Ron exchanged nervous glances. 

"You'd better all go to bed now, dears." Helga said gently, breaking the silence. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." The students silently and worriedly followed her out of the room. She led them to a portrait of an elderly-looking professor who was wearing glasses. 

"Hello, m'dear," it said on seeing her. "You're looking as young and beautiful as ever." It winked at her. 

"Thank you, Professor," Helga said, smiling, but more from amusement than from the flattery. "Through this portrait leads to my house. As there are so few of you it didn't seem worthwhile splitting you into houses, so all of you will be staying here. The password to open the portrait-hole is 'Professor Bumpkin'." As she spoke these words the portrait swung open revealing a spacious, brightly-coloured room. She led the students through the room to two doors on the far end. This door leads to the boys' dormitories, and this to girls'. You will not be allowed into each other's. You'll find your luggage upstairs. Sleep well. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Helga," her students said. While most of the others called her 'Professor Hufflepuff.' 

She smiled at them. "Call me 'Helga'," she said gently. "Goodnight." She left the room. 

"Fool!" Malfoy sneered. "I heard she could hardly do any magic at all, and most of her students are mudbloods." 

Ron made a lunge for him, but Harry grabbed his arm. "If you say that again, Malfoy, I'll tell Gryffindor first thing tomorrow morning," he said, trying to stare Malfoy down. 

Crabbe rubbed his knuckles threateningly by Malfoy's side. 

"Tell on me?" Malfoy sneered. "I'm not sure Professor Muggle-Lover would like that much." 

"Gryffindor would think the courageous thing to do would be to stand up to bullies like you." Harry said crossly, but slightly uncertainly. 

"Then Slytherin might have to have another little word with him. At least he's got the right idea about how to treat mud-, er, them." 

Malfoy and Crabbe disappeared into the boys' dormitories, and Arabella Aries, the other Slytherin, after staring at Harry for a minute, headed for the girls'. 

The other students hung around. The muggleborns were looking particularly uncomfortable. Hannah Abbott, seeming on the verge of tears, grabbed hold of Ron. 

"Thank you for sticking up for us," she said, and then began to cry. "I feel really out of place here, Helga said it didn't matter what family I came from, but I don't know heaps of stuff about wizards and magic and things. You were so brave, Ron, standing up to Malfoy and that other brute." 

Ron, looking awkward and pleased at the same time, patted her arm. "We know it makes no difference if a wizard's muggleborn or pure-blood. You'll soon learn all about our world, don't worry." 

The others from wizarding families joined in too. 

"That's right. They're just a bunch of jerks from Slytherin. Just ignore them." 

Hannah stopped crying and smiled at Ron. "Thanks," she said. "I do feel much better now." 

"Maybe we should go to bed now," Harry suggested. "Not that I want to interrupt anything." Ron went rather red and disentangled himself from Hannah. 

"See you tomorrow," he called after her, as they went up to their dormitories. Harry and Ron chose two rooms next to each other, which were near the door, and dragged their luggage in. 

"How did it get here?" Ron mused. "This is all my stuff." 

"I've even got my invisibility cloak." Harry said, pleased. "And the Marauder's Map. Hang on its changed." 

"Cool!" Ron looked at it. "The founders are still in the Great Hall." 

"Probably trying to decide how they should treat muggleborns. Gryffindor and Slytherin can't just disagree like that in front of everyone." 

"It wasn't the best start to the term." Ron agreed. "I don't know how we're going to stop them arguing about it." 

"Let's worry about it tomorrow. I'm really tired." 

"OK, 'night!" Ron went into his room. 

But Harry didn't go straight to sleep. It had suddenly occurred to him that he might get a chance to see his parents. 

When he finally did get to sleep, he woke up half way through the night, sweat making his sheets stick to him. A slight memory of the dream lingered, Slytherin's face seemed to flash before him, but his look was cold and proud, his eyes were red, and his face chalk-white. The look stayed with Harry. It was not a look he had seen Slytherin give that evening. The look identified the man as being the one who'd killed his parents. 

Harry fell asleep again almost immediately. When he woke up the next morning, although he had no memory of the dream, he was convinced that, as on the last world, his parents were both dead. 

To be continued . . . Please please review. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Wow!!! I never would have believed getting reviews would make me so happy! I couldn't get to sleep the night after I got my first review, thank you Jaala, and all the other reviewers are cool too. 

Here's some more of my story: 

Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts Chapts4-6 

4. Lessons 

Harry and Ron went down to the common room, where they met Hannah, who had obviously been waiting for them. Hannah sidled up to Ron, and the two began chatting. 

"I've decided that the best way for me to settle in quickly is to stick with someone who knows all about magic," she began, smiling at Ron. 

"And who would that be?" Ron asked innocently. 

"Oh, someone from a wizarding family, of course, not someone from Slytherin, someone with red hair." 

"Red hair?" 

"Definitely." 

"Well, I'll see if I can find anyone who fits that description." 

"You won't have to look very hard." 

"But I can't see anyone who looks like that." 

"Funny, I can, and he's standing right in front of me." 

"What are the benefits of taking on such a job?" 

"To start with you'd have to spend lots of time with me, well, that must be enough to convince anyone." 

"It's certainly convinced me." 

Harry frowned, surely things were complicated enough already. "We can both help you out a bit," he said. 

"I thought you were brought up by muggles?" Hannah said staring at him confused. "That's what Helga told me," she said seeing his surprised look. "She said your parents had died when you were one, no-one knows why, and that you'd been living with some relatives ever since." 

Ron looked at Harry in concern; it occurred to him that in a world without Voldemort, Harry must have been expecting to see his parents. 

"That's quite right," said Harry. "I meant that Ron has already explained heaps of stuff about the wizarding world to me, and I feel quite at home here. Did Helga say anything else about my parents?" he asked cautiously. 

"Well, I don't really remember. I was nervous about starting Hogwarts without knowing anything about magic, so she told me heaps of people were in the same position, and then she mentioned Mandy and Terry, and then she said that even though you were a pure-blood you wouldn't know much about wizards, having been living with muggles. Of course I asked why, and she said your parents had been murdered when you were one, but nothing else was known. I didn't mean to be nosy, I was just worried, Helga told me no kind of wizarding organisation had been attempted before, and usually pure-blooded wizards kept apart from muggles, and muggleborn wizards coped as well as they could living with muggles." 

At that moment Helga herself appeared. "Oh good, you're up now," she said smiling at Harry and Ron. "Did you sleep well?" When they'd both answered in the affirmative. She told them to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Professor Gryffindor wants to make a speech about the school. Everyone else is already down there." She caught sight of Ron's startled expression. "Don't worry they haven't been waiting long, we wanted to let you sleep, you must be tired coming to a new place like this. You'll be given out timetables this morning, and from tomorrow you'll start lessons. That'll give you time to find your way around the school, well, at least where your lessons are, and you can get to meet the other students too. I'm sure Professor Gryffindor will explain all this though." They followed her into the hall. 

Harry pushed thoughts about his parents to the back of his mind, as he saw the other founders again. When they had sat down. Gryffindor stood up and the hall became silent. 

"I'd like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he began. "As you will know this is the first time a school of witchcraft and wizardry has been set up, we felt that there were too many young witches and wizards growing up now for the apprenticeship system to work anymore. We feel that every witch and wizard should be educated as such," he glanced at Slytherin, whose face remained inscrutable, and smiled around at them. 

"Obviously as this is such a new idea we have no idea how it will work out. That's why there are so few students in our first year as a school, and why you all are slightly older than the age we would normally wish to take students on at. There are twelve students in total, one assigned to each one of us, three students each. If you have any problems or want to ask any questions, whoever you are assigned to will be keen to help you, although, of course, you are free to talk to any of us. If you are injured or unwell, go to Helga, who will be the nurse. 

"We know that you all have slightly different levels of knowledge of the wizarding world and magic, but we're all keen to accommodate all of you, and I'm sure all of you will settle in soon. Professor Huffle- er, Helga, Professor Ravenclaw, Professor Slytherin and myself will be your teachers. We will give you timetables detailing your lesson times, where they'll be, and which teachers they'll be with. Lessons will start tomorrow. Today you can start to find your way around the school and look through your books, if you want." He then began handing out the timetables. 

Harry and Ron spent most of the day chatting with the other students, and wondering what the next day's lessons would be like. They were both confident about their wizarding ability, and already knew their way around the school. 

A bell rang through the castle. Harry sighed and got out of bed, he'd already been awake for the last hour or so, and had been reading through his Potions' book. Their first lesson would be Potions with Slytherin. He had just got dressed when someone banged loudly on his door. 

"Come in," he said. 

Ron rushed into the room. "We've got breakfast in twenty minutes," he groaned. "Have you seen our Potions' book? We don't know any of the spells or potions. Slytherin's going to kill us!" 

"We know some of them," Harry protested. "I suppose they're just not as advanced in their knowledge of magic, probably because they don't have an organised education system. Anyway it doesn't matter. Heaps of the muggleborns won't know anything about potions." 

"But they will!" Ron said despairingly. "Hannah told me yesterday how she'd been studying with Helga." 

"Well there's not much we can do now. Slytherin can't expect too much from his first lesson." 

"He already hates us," Ron moaned, not listening. 

Harry packed his bag, and dragged Ron to breakfast. He was still moaning about potions. After breakfast they made their way to the dungeon where the Potions' lesson would be. The rest of the class were waiting there, but Slytherin hadn't arrived yet. Ron led Harry to a seat next to Hannah. The students waited a few more minutes, most were nervous and rather quiet, but Malfoy was looking smug. 

"I've already been taught all about potions," he boasted loudly to Crabbe. 

This news did not make Ron feel any better. 

"Great," he muttered. "Just what we need, for Malfoy to be an expert on potions." 

At that moment Slytherin strode into the dungeon, his robes swirled around him as he positioned himself at the front of the room. 

"Stand up!" he barked at the class, making them jump. They hastily scrambled on to their feet. "You will always stand up immediately when I enter the room." Everyone was silent. "You, boy," he said suddenly, pointing at Neville. "Where are your robes?" 

Neville went pink and stammered fearfully; "I spilt food on them, sir. They'll be clean by lunch." 

"What's your name?" 

"Neville Longbottom, sir." 

"What a surprise," said Slytherin sarcastically. "Another of Gryffindor's students." He looked around the rest of the room. "Sit down," he ordered tersely. "Why aren't your books out yet?" he then snapped. "You will not be allowed to waste my time, even if you want to waste yours." There was a frantic scrambling to get out books, parchment and quills. 

"He's the one who was late," Ron muttered to Harry. 

"Potter! Stand up!" Slytherin barked. Harry, very nervously, got to his feet. "There's to be no talking unless I give you permission to speak," he whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Is that clear, Potter?" 

Ron jumped to his feet. "I was speaking to him, sir, he didn't say anything," he stammered. Slytherin looked at Ron for a minute. 

"Sit down, both of you," he said finally. "Anyone else I catch talking out of turn shall not get let off so lightly. He turned to the rest of the class, "I've written a test so I can assess your different levels of knowledge." He gave his wand a light flick, and the students found themselves staring at a series of papers. "You have one hour," he said. "Begin." 

Harry flipped through the papers. In the test were mentioned potions he had not even heard of, and, even when he felt he could answer questions, he dreaded mentioning potions Slytherin would not have heard of. He glanced at Ron, and saw him frantically turning over pages, scribbling things down now and then. The rest of the class were calmly answering the questions, and Malfoy was looking even smugger than ever, if that were possible. Soon Harry was remembering Snape's Potions classes with fond regret. 

At the end of the hour Slytherin shot green firecrackers out of the end of his wand. The class jumped. "Time's up!" he announced, and collected in the papers with another flick of his wand. He began looking through them. Harry and Ron nervously watched him. 

"Malfoy!" he barked suddenly. "Stand up!" Malfoy, looking rather worried, got to his feet. Ron smiled. "Draco Malfoy, as far as I can see, has done a perfect test paper. Excellent, Draco," Slytherin said smiling at his student. "You can sit down now." 

Ron's smile was replaced by a scowl as Malfoy turned and smirked at him and Harry. 

Slytherin continued looking through the papers. "Potter!" he snapped suddenly. "Get up!" Harry got up slowly. He was hardly expecting Slytherin to praise his test paper. "I would have expected more from a two-year old," Slytherin sneered. Malfoy's smirk grew broader. "Did you think that you wouldn't need to do any work, that you were born with such outstanding magical abilities that work was beneath you? Did you even look at the work you were sent?" He marched over to Harry's desk. 

"I, I didn't have much time," Harry stuttered. "I'm prepared to work very hard now to catch up." 

"Now?" Slytherin was shouting by now. "Now is too late. The work should have been done in the holidays. Instead the whole class is going to be slowed down because Harry Potter couldn't be bothered to do his work," he brought his wand down with a sharp crack on Harry's desk. Harry only just managed to get his fingers out of the way in time. "The other students from non-wizarding families managed it," he stopped shouting and stared hard at Harry, who was trembling, but trying to appeared calm as he faced his furious teacher. "Come and see me at six o'clock this evening," he said softly. "For now, sit down." 

He went through the rest of the papers quickly. "Longbottom, this is very poor indeed" 

"That's Weasley," Malfoy whispered audibly, with a snicker. 

" . . . excellent Arabella . . . reasonable Crabbe . . . Weasley," his eyes glinted. "Come and see me with Potter." Eventually, to the relief of the class he reached the end of the papers. He then spent the remainder of the lesson going through the paper; asking Malfoy and Arabella to give the answers to various questions; and picking out the errors in Harry, Ron and Neville's work. 

After what felt like a year, at least to Harry and Ron, the bell rang and Slytherin dismissed his class. 

On their way to Herbology, once they were safely out of earshot of Slytherin, Ron began complaining about the Potions class. 

"Can you believe him? He has no right to treat us like that. He really seems to have something against us." 

"Against us? He flipped out completely went he went through my paper and he hardly said two words about yours." 

"Well, he was pretty bad about Neville's, he probably just hates Gryffindor's students, its going to be really hard keeping them from fighting." 

"We don't have much choice but to try it." 

Helga's friendliness and kindness in Herbology did much to soothe the shaken feelings of the class, and Harry wondered if the timetable hadn't been designed with that very purpose in mind. 

After Herbology they made their way to lunch, Harry and Ron walking slightly ahead of the others. The first thing Harry noticed was Slytherin who appeared to be saying something rather angrily to Gryffindor. Harry caught a few words. 

"Hopeless, completely hopeless." 

"Give the boy a chance Salazar, he's only been here a day. I don't know what the muggles he's living with are like, but they probably don't encourage his magical abilities." 

"All the same he couldn't even have opened his books. I've a good mind to -" 

"I'll help him catch up, if you want." 

"No. I said I'd give him and Weasley extra lessons. I'll see to it that they both learn as much as they can from them." 

"Salazar, you know how I feel about . . . well, don't hit them unless you have to. They haven't been here very long and I'm sure they'll both try very hard." 

"We'll see, but I'll be taking the lesson, not you Godric. We can each have our different methods of teaching, and you'll just have to learn to accept mine. I make sure I get results." 

"I think there are better ways of getting results than having half your class to terrified to breathe out of turn!" 

Slytherin seemed about to give an angry response, but fell silent as Helga and her class entered the hall. He shot Harry a venomous glare. 

The lesson after lunch was one both Harry and Ron had been looking forward to - Transfiguration, taught by Gryffindor. Much to their surprise, and pleasure, they found that three years at Hogwarts had made them best in the class at Transfiguration. Ron laughed out loud as he watched Malfoy struggling to turn a teapot into a tortoise, he and Harry had managed it in a matter of minutes. Gryffindor seemed pleased with them too, although he was anxious to praise the rest of the class as well. 

Their extra lesson with Slytherin also went better than they had been expecting. They knew more potions then they had thought, and did not give Slytherin the chance to get impatient with them. 

5. Quidditch 

The next afternoon, after Arithmancy and Charms, Ron looked at Harry excitedly. "Quidditch!" he exclaimed. 

The students made their way onto the Quidditch pitch. Fifteen brooms were lying on the grass. Ron picked one up and began examining it. 

"It looks pretty good," he whispered to Harry. 

"I've been flying for years," came a familiar drawl. "I bet the only time you've ever used a broom, Potter, is for sweeping the floor." Crabbe, at Malfoy's side, snickered. "You know you might have been a muggleborn living with those muggles. I bet Slytherin chooses me for Seeker. Do you know what a Seeker does, Potter?" 

"Of course he does," Ron snapped, and then began to grin. "And I bet you he can make it to the Snitch before you do." 

Malfoy sneered. "How touching, I'll bet you twenty galleons he can't" he smirked. 

"Done," said Ron grinning. 

"What about you Weasley, did your father buy you a muggle-broom and enchant it to fly?" 

Ron made a lunge for him. 

"Watch out!" Harry hissed, as Gryffindor, Slytherin and Helga made their way onto the pitch. 

Helga picked up a broom and began explaining the rules of Quidditch. "Of course I don't expect we'll be able to have a proper game of Quidditch yet, today some of you will be flying for the first time," she smiled at Neville, who had given a slight moan of protest. "Stay near the ground and nothing much can go wrong," she said encouragingly. "That goes for all of you," she said more loudly, "Stay within twenty feet of the ground, no higher than that tree." Neville smiled slightly. 

"Wimp!" Harry heard Malfoy mutter, "I wouldn't trust that clumsy idiot anywhere near a broom." 

Neville's ears went pink, but he took hold of a broom. 

"Shut up!" Harry snarled at Malfoy. 

"Make me," Malfoy sneered, as Crabbe began to clench his fists. 

"OK" called Helga, "Has everyone got a broom? Good. Go!" 

Thirteen brooms shot into the air. Helga was flying near Neville, who was looking pale but pleased. 

"Excellent, Neville," Helga said encouragingly, "Move your hands slightly further apart . . . oops . . . good." 

Harry and Ron had shot upwards with ease and were swooping around over the other students. Malfoy flew towards them. 

"Hey, Potter," he shouted. "Want to test our bet now?" 

Harry swung his broom towards him, as Malfoy pulled an apple out of his pocket. "I'll throw this into the air, and the winner will be the one who catches it." 

"Sure," Harry said calmly. 

"We have to start a bit higher," said Malfoy, trying to shake Harry's confidence. 

"OK." Harry zoomed even higher feeling the wind rush passed his face. Malfoy, for the first time, was looking rather worried, but he held out the apple. 

"Ready?" he said, sneering. He tossed it into the air directly above him, and calmly reached out a hand to catch it, but Harry was too fast for him. In a split second he had shot towards the apple, he zoomed directly over Malfoy's head, and taking one hand of his broom grabbed hold of it. Malfoy, shocked by the rush above his head, loosened his grip on the broom and began to plummet downwards. Harry worriedly shot down after him, 

"Pull your broom up!" he shouted, desperately trying to grab Malfoy's broom. 

Eventually seconds before he hit the ground Malfoy managed to slow his broom down, and shakily stumbled onto the grass. Slytherin and Gryffindor, who had rushed over, helped him onto his feet. 

"Are you hurt?" Gryffindor began anxiously, as Harry dismounted. 

"He, he . . ." Malfoy struggled to draw breath and pointed at Harry. 

Slytherin roughly grabbed hold of Harry's arm. "Were you trying to kill him or something?" he shouted, shaking Harry hard. "Trying to knock him off his broom like that and then chasing him all the way down! What did you think you were doing? How dare you -?" 

"Salazar!" Gryffindor yelled. "That's enough. Let go of him and he can explain exactly what he was doing." 

Slytherin turned angrily to Gryffindor, throwing Harry onto the ground. "Are you insane?" he began. "You're yelling at me because one of your students tried to kill one of mine?" 

"I feel we should hear the full story before judging him, it might be fairer, or is fairness too much to ask for from you Slytherin?" 

Slytherin moved a step closer to Gryffindor and began reaching into his pocket - 

"That's quite enough," Helga said sharply, pushing Slytherin away and jumping in between the two men. She was looking rather flustered. "You should both be ashamed of yourselves," she lectured them. "I'll talk to Harry and Draco." 

"It's going to need a lot more than talking," Slytherin snapped, glaring at Harry, who had got rather shakily to his feet. 

"I'll tell you what happened," Ron interrupted. Helga nodded, and he continued, "Malfoy challenged Harry to see who could catch that apple first." He pointed at the apple which was lying at Harry's feet, and briefly explained the rest of the story. 

"That's what it looked like to me," Hannah said stepping forward nervously. "I was watching Ron, erm, and the others I mean, you know, because they were flying so high," she blushed. "And that's what I thought happened." 

Helga looked at Hannah and Ron, and then at Harry and at Malfoy. "Is that what happened?" she asked Harry and Malfoy. Harry nodded, and after a pause Malfoy did as well. 

Helga looked at them. "Neither of you were supposed to be flying that high," she said crossly, "I specifically told you not to go any higher than that tree." She was looking upset now, "Didn't I?" she asked them. 

Harry went red, ashamed that he'd made her so upset. "Yes, Helga," he said. "I'm sorry." 

Malfoy muttered an apology as well, and her look softened slightly. "Draco I'm sure you've had enough of a fright already, and you too, Harry. And Harry well done for trying to help Draco." 

She turned to Gryffindor and Slytherin, both of whom were looking shocked, and Slytherin rather ashamed. "There now that's dealt with them," she said, gently laying a hand on Slytherin's arm. He nodded slightly. 

"I'm sorry too," he began. "Potter, I was wrong about you, and you were right this time Gryffindor." He said turning to Gryffindor and the two shook hands. 

"I think I might have said certain things which were rather, well, unfair," Gryffindor said, smiling at Slytherin, who groaned. 

Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief, although Ron was still looking slightly crossly at Slytherin. 

6. More lessons 

On the third morning after their arrival as Harry came down for breakfast he saw Ron eyeing his timetable in disgust. 

"Duelling," he moaned as Harry came in and sat down next to him. "With Slytherin, in here." 

After breakfast Slytherin rose and with a flick of his wand swept the table away to the side of the hall. The other teachers disappeared. 

Slytherin faced his class coldly, everyone was absolutely silent and watched him expectantly. "Duelling," he began, "in this lesson I'll teach you how to defend yourself against other wizards or anything else. I do not expect you to use whatever I teach you to attack others, or even to fight with them. 

"Starting with a simple disarming spell, Potter, stand opposite me, take out your wand. To disarm an opponent say 'Expelliarmus', and point your wand at him." Slytherin took out his own wand and pointed it at Harry. "Expelliarmus," he said very softly. Harry's wand flew out of his hand and Harry found himself being hurled across the room, landing with a smack against the wall. He blinked rather dizzily and Ron ran towards him. 

"Are you alright?" he asked helping Harry onto his feet. 

"Fine" Harry mumbled, glaring at Slytherin. "I wonder what would have happened if he'd yelled the word." 

Slytherin walked over, "Are you alright Potter? I didn't calculate on your being so light." Malfoy snickered. 

"Fine, sir," Harry snapped. 

"Good, now I'll show you how to counter a disarming spell. Potter, if you're up to it, stand in front of me again." 

Harry looking cross did so. 

"To block a disarming spell, raise your wand and say 'Attraheremus'. OK, Potter, try and disarm me." 

Harry raised his wand. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Slytherin staggered backwards, surprised by the force of the spell, but he managed to block it. Ron suppressed a smile. 

Slytherin narrowed his eyes, and Harry forced back the urge to apologise for miscalculating Slytherin's weight. 

"Practice in pairs for now," he called. 

Soon Harry and Ron had settled in at Hogwarts, and had even stopped commenting on the differences between it and the other Hogwarts they had attended. Before they knew it, it was October 31, - Halloween. 

This will be continued. Loads happens in the next few chapters so keep on reading. 

Don't you just love Slytherin? Please review. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts Chapts7-9  
  
  
7. Halloween  
  
  
There were no lessons for the day, and Harry and Ron spent most of it catching up on work, and practising Quidditch. After their rather shaky start, Quidditch lessons had got under way in earnest with Helga coaching, and Harry was looking forward to the match on the next day - Slytherin's team versus Gryffindor's. He and Malfoy had been chosen to be the two Seekers for the teams.  
  
At suppertime Harry and Ron made their way into the Great Hall. A feast was spread across the table, and the teachers were laughing together. Harry soon saw why when Slytherin lifted Ravenclaw into his arms and carried her into the middle of the room, putting her down gently, he flicked his wand and stars began to twinkle from the ceiling. Slytherin smiled at Ravenclaw and with another flick of his wand transformed her plain black robes into a long shimmering silver dress, and the two began dancing. Harry watched in amazement as he lifted her off her feet and twirled her around the room. She seemed to be laughing at him, but rather enjoying it at the same time.  
  
"Come and eat," Gryffindor called to them.   
  
Harry and Ron made their way to the table, still watching the couple.  
  
"He's always like this whenever he gets any excuse. Attention seeker." Gryffindor explained. "Well, we can't let him get all the attention, want a dance Helga?"  
  
Helga smiled at him, "I'd love one Godric, if I wasn't convinced the only reason you were asking me was to get at Salazar."  
  
"Don't put yourself down, Helga," Slytherin said, having overheard the last part of the conversation. "I'd love to have the honour of dancing you, if you don't object Rowena?"  
  
"Don't listen to him, Helga," said Ravenclaw, laughing. "Ridiculous boy," she stroked his hair affectionately and pulled him into a seat. Gryffindor frowned. "Our students will think we've gone mad (as your poor narrator has)." Ravenclaw continued playfully, smiling at Harry's surprised expression. "You have to remember we're still very young, even if we are your teachers."  
  
"The good thing about being a teacher," Slytherin said, putting his arm around her waist, while his eyes flashed wickedly, "Is that you never have to justify yourself to your students."  
  
"Terrible," she tutted, "But lets stop being so silly."  
  
"Also not true . . ." Gryffindor began.  
  
  
At that moment an owl swept into the room, and dropped a letter on Slytherin's head, he opened it immediately, and then went rather pale.   
  
"Trolls," he muttered, "In the school. We've not been told where."  
  
Gryffindor looked at him; "Do you think its true? How could they have got in here?" Slytherin handed him the note, and Gryffindor too went pale.   
  
"We can't take the chance," Slytherin said quietly.  
  
Gryffindor stood up, "Students," he said, "Back to your dormitories at once, stay together, Helga will go with you."  
  
Helga led them off quickly. Harry suddenly went rather pale, "Hannah" he muttered.  
  
Ron looked around, "Where is she?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Sshh," Harry muttered. "I think she might be in the girls' toilets."  
  
"What would she be doing there?" Ron was beginning to panic.  
  
"I'll explain later. Let's just slip away and get her."  
  
The two fell to the back of the group, and then after everyone else turned a corner sprinted back to the toilets.  
  
When they got there a horrible sight met their eyes. Two huge trolls were advancing on Hannah, who was leaning against a wall, her face as pale as the white wall behind her. Her eyes were shut, and she seemed on the point of collapse.  
  
Ron dashed forwards, "Over here!" he yelled desperately at the trolls. "Here!"  
  
They turned and began advancing on him; Hannah opened her eyes, and then screamed. The trolls hesitated and then turned towards her again, raising their clubs.   
  
Harry whipped out his wand, "Expelliarmus!" He shouted, pointing it at the larger of the trolls. Its club leapt out of its hand and smacked straight into the head of the other troll, which promptly collapsed lifeless onto the floor with a thud that shook the entire room. Ron ran towards Hannah, and put his arms around her, half dragging and half carrying her towards the door. The other troll let out a roar of fury and began advancing on Harry, who had no way of escaping. Harry raised his wand again.  
  
"Deligarus!" He shouted desperately. Rope shot around the trolls arms and legs, but with another roar of fury it broke through the bonds and advanced on Harry again.  
  
Ron shouted at it and threw a bar of soap at it, but it paid no attention, and kept making for Harry.  
  
Harry raised his wand but he had no idea what spell to try, the troll towered over him and raised its club.  
  
"Obliteratus!"   
  
Harry heard a loud shout. The troll swayed and collapsed right over Harry. Harry let out a yell and dived out of the way, feeling strong arms pulling him into safety further from the troll. He looked up and found himself staring at Slytherin.  
  
Slytherin was looking at him with a mixture of concern and fury, but Harry noticed any concern was quickly being replaced by fury.   
  
"How dare you run off from Helga like that," he lectured. "Do you have any idea how worried she is? She came running to us, saying it would be all her fault if anything happened to you. And why did you run off? Did you feel able to tackle two mountain trolls on your own? That you were such a great wizard that nothing could stand in your way?" He grabbed hold of Harry's hand and brought his wand down with a crack right across Harry's palm.   
  
Harry let out a cry of pain. "It didn't happen like that," he yelled furiously.  
  
Slytherin raised his wand again. "Your conceit nearly lost you your life, Potter, show some gratitude that I saved you."  
  
"Salazar! I'm so glad you found them." Helga came running into the room. "That's enough," she added gently, pulling Harry's hand out of Slytherin's grip.  
  
Gryffindor came running in after her. He looked at the two trolls lying motionless on the floor, and then at Harry, Ron and Hannah.   
  
"What are you three doing here?" he asked them sternly.  
  
"They came after me, sir," Hannah said smiling adoringly at Ron. "I went to the bathroom before the feast and then they came to rescue me."  
  
"If you knew Hannah was down her why didn't you tell us?" Gryffindor asked Ron. Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"I, um, it was my fault she was down here, sir" Harry stuttered awkwardly glancing at Ron. "I said something that upset her, and she came here, to be by herself, I suppose. I only remembered when we were going to our rooms with Helga, I thought we could just get her at once."   
  
"And no-one need ever know." Slytherin finished sarcastically.  
  
Harry went red and looked at his feet, but did not protest.  
  
Hannah quickly interrupted, "He didn't say anything that bad, I was just in a bad mood anyway." Harry looked at her gratefully.   
  
"I think he's been punished enough already," Slytherin said, glancing at Gryffindor's face. Harry looked at him in astonishment.  
  
Gryffindor nodded, "Okay, but just remember Harry if you do something wrong or that you're ashamed of tell someone, don't wait for us to find out. We're only lucky this time that no-one lost their life through your cowardice."  
  
Harry went redder than ever, but looked up to meet Gryffindor's eyes. "I'm sorry," he said.  
  
Gryffindor nodded again, "All of you go to your dormitories now, it's quite late enough."  
  
They ran off quickly.   
  
"What did he say to you?" Ron asked Hannah.  
  
"Oh, nothing important, I don't really remember," Hannah replied. Ron put his arm around her waist, and she smiled and looked up at him. "Nothing important," she repeated reassuringly.  
  
When they got back to the common room, as Ron went to get Hannah some water, Harry took her aside.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have said that about Ron. You can see it's not true, he obviously likes you a lot. I guess I was just feeling a bit left out."  
  
Hannah smiled, "Go and sit next to Mandy" she teased. "I heard her saying how cute she thought you were."  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Ron."  
  
  
8. The duel  
  
  
The next day Harry and Ron woke up in a state of excitement in anticipation of their Quidditch match. They hurried down to breakfast to find Neville in some kind of trance. He kept muttering "Please don't let me fall off!" and refused to talk to Harry or Ron. Harry and Ron sat down rather tensely.   
  
"Don't worry Neville," Ron smiled reassuringly. "Harry will catch the Snitch before anyone else has to do anything."  
  
"Such a shame that Gryffindor's team has to start with an immediate disadvantage," said a gloating voice.   
  
Harry turned to see Malfoy sneering at them. Harry noticed that he did not look particularly calm either.   
"Honestly your toad would do a better job of guiding your broomstick than you do Longbottom. I'm surprised Helga's even letting you on one after you crashed into that tree."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron snarled. "You're no match for Harry."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Malfoy snapped, but he looked rather worried. "I could beat Potter standing on my head."  
  
"Want to bet on that?" Ron grinned. A pink tinge appeared in Malfoy's pale cheeks and he stalked off.   
Harry moaned.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron inquired anxiously. "Did he curse you?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, its just that, well, you expect me to win. What if I don't?"   
  
"Don't worry, if you don't win then . . . well, then you'll make Malfoy very happy."  
  
"Thanks! That's a great comfort!"  
  
"You will win, come on lets go and practice."  
  
  
A few hours later the two Quidditch teams were standing opposite each other, waiting for Helga to blow the referee's whistle. When she did fourteen brooms shot into the air. The fifteenth hovered for a moment before shooting along the ground and careering to a halt in front of a tree on the edge of the pitch. Helga shot towards the ground.  
  
"Pull your broom up Neville, dear . . . excellent, now hold it steady . . . very good." She shot upwards again.   
  
Malfoy was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his broom. Harry glared at him and looked harder for the Snitch. He would love to humiliate Malfoy and, at the same time, beat Slytherin's team. The next minute he had spotted the Snitch hovering by Slytherin's ankle. He darted towards Slytherin, who watched him in amazement. Harry drew level with Slytherin and reached out to catch the Snitch when suddenly his broom plunged downwards and began spinning in circles. Harry was nearly thrown off - it was all he could do to hold on. The wind whistled past him as he plunged downwards. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy zoom down and scoop up the Snitch. Slytherin had dived after Harry and was pointing a hand at him. At that moment Gryffindor ploughed straight into Slytherin and whipped out his wand. Harry did not know what Gryffindor did, but he felt his broom slowing down and was able to pull it steady before landing.   
  
He watched as Slytherin and Gryffindor landed. Gryffindor was very pale, and Slytherin was clutching his right arm towards him and cursing. He accidentally muttered a curse that turned Gryffindor's hair florescent pink for a few seconds before it returned to its normal colour.   
  
Gryffindor looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry about crashing into you like that" he began, looking worried. Slytherin glared at him, but said nothing.  
  
Helga put down Neville, who had fallen off his broom in fright when Harry had begun his uncontrolled dive, and ran towards them.   
  
"Are you alright Harry dear?" she asked anxiously. Harry nodded.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I think we'd all like to know that," Gryffindor said looking meaningfully at Slytherin.  
  
Helga had turned to Slytherin as well. She gently took hold of his arm. "Nasty," she murmured, "it's broken in three places." She pulled out her wand and in a few seconds had mended it.  
  
"Thanks, Helga" he said quietly, and then turned to smile at Malfoy who was clutching the Snitch triumphantly. "Well," he said, "in spite of Godric's foul on me we still seem to have won."  
  
Gryffindor glared at him. "You can't be serious! Someone curses Harry's broom and all you can think of is how your team got to the Snitch first." He fell silent abruptly and looked at Slytherin angrily.  
  
Slytherin merely smiled sweetly at him; "If you can't deal with losing, Godric, we can always have another match some time."  
  
Helga hastily interrupted; "He's just joking Godric, of course we won't count that match, and we all want to know what happened to Harry's broom."  
  
Malfoy looked cross. "I caught the Snitch!" he muttered.   
  
Helga turned towards the castle; Gryffindor and Slytherin followed still glaring at each other.   
  
"I can't believe Gryffindor," Malfoy whined. "I catch the Snitch and he refuses to acknowledge it. And to think he's supposed to believe in fairness."  
  
"The only reason you caught the Snitch was because Harry's broom was cursed and span him out of the way," Ron snapped.  
  
"Yeah," Hannah joined in. "You just can't face the fact that Harry's better than you!" she snapped. "And Ron!" she added quickly smiling at him.  
  
"Oh yeah" Malfoy sneered. "There's one way to settle this. I challenge you to a wizards' duel, Potter."   
  
Harry glared at him. "Alright" he said. "If you're not too afraid to show up."  
  
Malfoy smiled, "I'll see you at midnight in the Trophy Room then." He turned and walked up to the castle followed by Crabbe.  
  
Hannah looked worried, "Be careful Harry," she warned. "Malfoy's family know a lot about the dark arts."   
Harry shrugged, and turned towards the castle.   
  
  
Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin were at lunch that day. Ron looked worried.  
  
"We're supposed to stop them fighting," he whispered to Harry.  
  
"Helga wouldn't be here if they were," Harry whispered back. Malfoy was throwing dirty looks at them across the table.  
  
Just then Helga stood up and raised her hand for silence. "No-one is to wander around the castle without permission," she said. "I want you all to be extra careful."   
  
Malfoy smiled pointedly at Harry, and when Helga had looked away he leaned towards him. "I hope you're not reconsidering your promise, Potter" he sneered.   
  
Harry glared back at him. "I'll be there," he snapped.  
  
  
After their afternoon's lessons Harry and Ron made their way back to their dormitories.   
  
"Do you think Slytherin cursed your broom?" Ron asked nervously when they were alone.  
  
"I don't think so. He wouldn't have done so in front of so many people, especially not with Gryffindor there."  
  
"Why was he pointing his hand at you then?"  
  
"Maybe he was trying to save me, like Snape did."   
  
Ron laughed. "I guess so," he finally said. We should keep an eye on him though. He and Gryffindor certainly don't like each other at the moment."  
  
"I'm more worried about Malfoy right now," Harry groaned.  
  
"You'll be fine," Ron said reassuringly. "He probably won't even show up."  
  
  
Later that night Harry and Ron crept out of their dormitories towards the Trophy Room. The passageways and indeed the whole school seemed to be deserted. Harry took out his wand as they approached the Trophy Room, and cautiously peered into the room. It was pitch black, Harry lit it up for a moment, and then seeing that it was empty, he and Ron walked in and waited.   
  
A clock in the corner began to chime midnight.   
  
After silently waiting for a few minutes Ron looked around the dark room impatiently. "Looks like Malfoy chickened out . . ." he began. At that moment there were quiet footsteps down the corridor outside. Harry glanced at Ron, who stepped behind the trophy case, and pointed his wand at the door. The footsteps became louder and someone marched into the room wand drawn.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry yelled. The person seemed caught by surprise. Their wand flew into the air and landed behind Harry. Harry stood frozen with horror. This person was definitely not Draco Malfoy.  
  
The person dived at Harry and knocked him off his feet. Harry felt his arm being twisted sharply behind his back and let out a cry of pain. He felt a dizzying blow to the back of his head.  
  
"Silence!" a voice hissed in his ear. "How many more of you are there?"  
  
Harry, confused, said nothing, and felt his arm being twisted harder than ever. He gasped in pain and tears came to his eyes, it felt as if his arm would snap in any second. He wriggled slightly and moaned but his captor was strong and merciless.  
  
"I suggest you co-operate," the voice said, still in a hiss. "It'll be better for you. Who sent you?"  
  
Ron who had stood frozen in fear jumped to life. "Let go of him!" he shouted throwing himself onto Harry's captor. Harry felt himself released immediately.  
  
"Lumos" shouted a voice. Harry and Ron, both lying on the floor found themselves staring at Slytherin.  
  
"You!" Slytherin said staring at them. He picked up his wand and got to his feet. "What are you doing here?" he seemed more relieved than angry.  
  
Harry and Ron nervously got to their feet.   
  
"We were waiting for Malfoy," Ron said angrily.  
  
"Malfoy? I caught him and sent him back to the dormitories, he said he heard noises coming from the Trophy Room."  
  
"He challenged Harry to a duel," Ron explained.  
  
Slytherin turned to Harry, who was nursing his arm. It was horribly bruised and felt very stiff.  
  
"I'll take you to see Helga," he snapped, and led them out of the room. Harry and Ron glanced at each other. What was going on?  
  
Helga was very sympathetic when she saw Harry's arm, and even sent Slytherin out of the room when he began telling him and Ron off for breaking the rules and wandering round at night.   
  
"You mustn't though," she said severely. "Its not surprising Slytherin's a bit jumpy at the moment with all these strange things happening," she sighed.  
  
Ron glanced at Harry again, but Helga did not say anything else. When they were back in their dormitory he turned to Harry.   
  
"What's going on? Who did Slytherin think sent you?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I'm more worried about what he'll do to us tomorrow."  
  
  
9. Erised again  
  
  
Slytherin did still seem angry the next morning but merely gave Harry and Ron detentions. Ron was to polish all the trophies in the Trophy Room, and Harry was to help him in the forest in the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
After supper Harry followed Slytherin into the forest.   
  
"You're to do exactly what I tell you," Slytherin said sternly to Harry. "We're looking for signs of anything out of the ordinary. Gryffindor found a dead unicorn here last night." Harry gasped, and looked nervously at Slytherin. Why was Slytherin taking him into the forest?  
  
Slytherin led him deeper and deeper into the forest. Suddenly there was came the faint sound of hooves from ahead. Slytherin froze.  
  
"Wait here," he told Harry, "Don't move." He ran off. Harry remained motionless, he was horribly afraid waiting in the forest alone. Suddenly he heard a low moaning. He jumped violently and looked around. The moaning had seemed to come from a patch of bushes a short distance away.  
  
"Help me!"   
  
Harry hesitated, looking fearfully around. It sounded as if someone was in trouble, or was it a trick? Trying to control his shaking he walked slowly towards the bushes.  
  
"Who is it?" he called in a shaky voice.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" It was Neville's voice. "Help me! I'm trapped."  
  
Harry ran forward to find Neville caught in a tangle of bushes. They had wrapped branches all around him and he could barely move. Harry recognised the plant as being a Devil's Snare, which he had encountered once before, and hastily pulled out his wand and shot fire at the plant. It recoiled from the flames and Neville was able to scramble free.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Neville asked.  
  
"Slytherin gave me detention. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came into the forest to find Mandy, she came here earlier on, just after supper. I couldn't find her though and got lost."  
  
"What makes you think Mandy's in the forest? She went to the common room with Hannah straight after supper."  
  
"But Malfoy said . . . oh, he tricked me didn't he." Neville looked downcast and ashamed, but Harry was furious.  
  
"That little idiot. He could have got you killed!" He calmed down slightly. "We have to get back to where I was waiting for Slytherin." He turned and began to walk back. Neville followed, but then tripped over a root and grabbed onto Harry. Harry stumbled and found himself falling down a hole between some roots. Neville came rolling down on top of him. They hit the bottom of the hole with a hard thud. Harry got to his feet rather shakily.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked grabbing hold of Neville's arm. It was pitch black where they had landed. Harry took out his wand and murmured "Lumos."   
  
Neville slowly got to his feet. "I'm fine," he said, looking around with wide eyes. They appeared to be at the start of a narrow underground passageway. Harry pointed his wand up the hole they had fallen down. The sides were very steep and consisted of slippery, crumbling earth.   
  
"We'll never be able to get up there again," he moaned. "We'd better follow this passageway. It must lead somewhere." He began walking down the passage followed closely by Neville who kept casting fearful glances behind them. After what felt like hours of walking they came to a steep stone staircase.  
  
"At last," Harry muttered in relief. Neville looked at the staircase and groaned loudly. He was panting and had found it hard to keep up with Harry.   
  
"Nearly there Neville," Harry said reassuringly, and began walking up the stairs. At the top there was a door. Harry took out his wand. "Wait here, Neville, while I see where we are."   
  
Harry pointed his wand at the door, "Alohomara" he whispered. The door swung open revealing a huge room, which appeared to be empty. Harry slowly walked in.   
  
There was a bang as the door slammed shut behind him. Harry turned around and pulled at the door. It did not budge. "Alohomara!" he yelled, but nothing happened. There came the noise of high cold laughter behind him, the sound nearly froze his blood and his scar began to throb. He spun around and found himself facing -   
  
"Slytherin?" he mumbled. "What are you -?"  
  
"Not Slytherin, . . . Lord Voldemort" the man answered.  
  
***  
  
Sorry about the cliff-hanger. I promise I'll continue this immediately.   
  
So, what do you think of this so far??? I think these are better than the earlier chapters, but that maybe because I'm copying plot ideas directly from JK. I don't know. What do you think? If you have any comments, criticisms, whatever, that would be great. Please please review, its really nice to get responses. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

This is the final part. I hope you like it. Maybe its a little more original than Chapts7-9, I take your point Heather.   
  
Anyway:  
  
  
Harry Potter and the Founders of Hogwarts Chapt10-12  
  
  
10.The Dark Lord  
  
  
"Expelliarmus," Voldemort muttered, sounding bored.   
  
"Attraheremus!" Harry shouted managing to keep hold of his wand. Voldemort began to laugh.  
  
"Very good Potter!" he sneered. "Your parents would have been proud."  
  
"YOU MURDERED THEM!" Harry screamed blood pounding in his ears and his scar throbbing so that it almost blinded him.  
  
Voldemort's green eyes flashed red. "Very good Potter!" he sneered. "And soon I shall send that fool Gryffindor to join them. Come here Potter."  
  
Harry hesitantly walked forwards his wand still outstretched.  
  
"I will spare your life if you do what I tell you." Voldemort indicated a large mirror, "Look into this and tell me what you see."  
  
"Erised!" Harry exclaimed nervously. What he most wanted to do was to get out of this room. He cautiously looked into the mirror. His reflection looked sad and pulled a large key out of its pocket, it met Harry's eyes and then put it back in again. Harry felt the key drop into his pocket.   
  
"Well?" Voldemort looked impatient. "Give me the key if you want to live."  
  
Harry jumped and backed away. "Stay away from me," he said shakily. Voldemort was laughing again and Harry felt anger boiling through him, deadly anger. He raised his wand,  
  
"OBLITERATUS!!" he screamed.  
  
Voldemort shot backwards and landed with a crack against the opposite wall. But he had seen the spell coming and blocked its effects. The next moment it was Harry's turn to go flying backwards. He landed with a loud thud and blinked dizzily. Voldemort furiously strode towards him and hauled him up.   
  
"You little fool," he hissed. "Do you think you can defeat the world's most powerful wizard?" He furiously slapped Harry across the face with the back of his hand. Harry slumped forwards and felt Voldemort pulling the key out of his pocket. Voldemort then let him go and Harry collapsed at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's heart.   
  
"I've waited thirteen years to do this," he hissed his eyes now burning a fiery red in his pale face. He raised his wand. Harry closed his eyes.   
  
"Get up!" Harry opened his eyes in surprise and looked up. Voldemort grabbed one of his arms and hauled him to his feet. "Come with me. If you make a sound I'll see to it that you regret it." Voldemort waved his wand and two more wizards stepped out of the shadows. Harry recognised Peter Pettigrew and Walden Macnair. Voldemort shoved Harry towards Macnair.  
  
"See that he doesn't make a sound," he threatened. Macnair trembled.  
  
"Yes, my lord," he mumbled, placing Harry in a very firm grip.  
  
Voldemort walked towards the door Harry had come out of and fitted the key into the lock.   
  
"Come!" he commanded his two followers. They walked forwards nervously. "Take hold of my robes."   
  
Voldemort then let out a low hiss and turned the key. The room began to spin and the next moment Harry found himself outside Slytherin's office. Voldemort ran his fingers over the symbol of a serpent on the door, the serpent began to glow green, and the door opened. Harry looked around helplessly and then he saw something that made his heart leap. Ron was standing at the end of the corridor, having just emerged from the Trophy Room, and was watching them with an amazed expression on his face. Harry wandered how he could let him know what was going on.  
  
"HELP!!" he yelled suddenly making them all jump, "VOL - oomph." Macnair had clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Voldemort pulled them into the office, without noticing Ron, and slammed the door shut.   
  
"I told you to keep him silent!" he yelled furiously at Macnair. Macnair dropped onto his hands and knees.   
  
"I'm sorry, Master," he grovelled. "I couldn't stop -" he let out a scream of pain as Voldemort hit him with what looked like a lightning bolt. "Please master, have mercy" he screamed. Harry felt sick as he watched. Voldemort was laughing again.   
  
"Mercy? I haven't come this far to show mercy!" he eventually ended the spell. "Get up!" he snapped to Macnair, who was still kneeling at his feet. He then turned to Harry who went even paler, "As for you, boy," he paused. "I'll deal with you later. For now, tie him up Macnair." Harry looked at him in surprise. Why had Voldemort not killed him? Pettigrew looked disappointed. Macnair started to tie Harry up, vengefully pulling the ropes tight enough to make Harry wince.  
  
"What shall we do now, my lord?" Pettigrew asked.  
  
"Just wait," said Voldemort with a twisted smile.  
  
  
11. More Duelling  
  
  
Ron, meanwhile, had sprinted as fast as he could to Gryffindor's office. He heard raised voices coming from inside.  
  
"Why did you let him out of your sight? You knew how dangerous it was, particularly for him!"  
  
Ron heard a loud thud, as if someone had banged their fist against a table.  
  
"I told him quite clearly not to move. If he hadn't disobeyed me -"  
  
"He may not have moved."  
  
"I was gone for five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes is long enough."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To look for him."  
  
"I'll go with you."  
  
"I'd rather you -"  
  
The office door burst open and Gryffindor and Slytherin burst out, both looking furious. Ron let out a loud gasp.  
  
"Slytherin!" he muttered in disbelief. Slytherin raised a hand.  
  
"What have I told you -?" he began. Gryffindor grabbed his arm.  
  
"Have you lost your senses? This is no time to -"  
  
"LISTEN TO ME! BOTH OF YOU!" Ron yelled. The two teachers fell silent and looked at Ron in surprise. "I don't know what going on," he said looking confused, "But I saw Harry being dragged into your office by three men - Pettigrew, Macnair and, and you, Slytherin," he finished.  
  
Neither Gryffindor nor Slytherin looked at all puzzled. Slytherin went as white as a sheet, "Riddle," he muttered, "He's here."  
  
"Riddle!" Ron exclaimed. "You mean You-Know-Who!"  
  
"What are you talking about Weasley, who's You-Know-Who?" Slytherin queried.  
  
"We don't have time," Gryffindor said. "Let's go to your office." He took out his wand; "At least we're prepared for him now." Slytherin nodded and took out his wand.  
  
"We could give him a nasty surprise," he said with a slight smile, walking back into Gryffindor's office. Gryffindor walked with him, and the two stared at the fireplace. "If we transport ourselves directly into my office," Slytherin said thoughtfully, Gryffindor nodded.   
  
"Don't trust him," Ron said suddenly pointing at Slytherin. Gryffindor looked at him sharply.  
  
"Why shouldn't I trust him?" he demanded, motioning for Slytherin not to interrupt.   
  
"Because, because Riddle's his heir!" Ron stammered.   
  
"What are you talking about Weasley? He's my half brother," Slytherin snapped.  
  
"Ron, Salazar and I encountered Riddle once before, thirteen years ago, he was defeated," Gryffindor explained.  
  
Ron looked confused, "It's not like our world then," he mumbled.  
  
"Your world?" Slytherin raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We can sort this out later for now we have to stop Riddle!" Gryffindor exclaimed. "Your plan sounds good, Salazar."  
  
"I'll go with you," Ron said quietly. "There are three of them . . . "  
  
Slytherin looked about to object but Gryffindor nodded, "Alright, but try and stay behind us Ron." Gryffindor turned to Slytherin.   
  
"Good luck!" he said holding out a hand. Slytherin shook hands with him, and then embraced him.  
  
"Good luck!" he replied softly. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but it's been a privilege knowing you."  
  
Gryffindor turned away abruptly and Slytherin transported them into his office.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Slytherin shouted, on arriving, pointing his wand at Riddle. Riddle, although caught by surprise, blocked the spell. His followers had less success blocking Gryffindor's, and were thrown onto the floor. Riddle snarled and looked around the room.  
  
"You're outnumbered Riddle," Slytherin said coldly. "Put down your wand and we may not spare your life."  
Riddle laughed, he appeared to be surprisingly calm, and continued to point his wand at Slytherin. "I could kill you so easily," he mused.  
  
"You'd lose your own life if you tried," Gryffindor snapped.  
  
"Ah, Godric, it's a pleasure to see you again after all these years. If you and Salazar both lower your wands we might be able to reach a friendly agreement."  
  
"I've had enough Riddle," Slytherin snapped. "We should have killed you thirteen years ago, but its not too late now," he and Gryffindor raised their wands.  
  
There was a clatter as the two wands hit the floor. Slytherin's pet was entwined round a pillar directly above them, and had flipped their wands out of their hands with the end of her tail. Riddle raised his wand and tight bonds wrapped themselves around Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
"I always did have a way with snakes," he said softly.  
  
"That's because you are one!" Ron shouted, losing his temper. Riddle raised his wand again and Ron's body began to lengthen. The next moment he was writhing and hissing on the floor as a long green grass snake. Riddle smiled,  
  
"I think you'll find that you're the snake," he taunted. "A little snack to reward my beauty," he hissed to Slytherin's serpent. The serpent glided towards Ron-as-a-snake and pinned him down. "Do play with your food before eating it," Riddle hissed gleefully.  
  
"Let him go Riddle, he's not important," Slytherin said quietly. "I'm the only one you want."  
  
"True," Riddle said. "I do want you. But no-one who opposes me can ever be allowed to go." He smiled at Slytherin and moved towards him. Slytherin dragged himself away from Riddle. Riddle caught hold of his arm and held him still, moving his face unpleasantly close to Slytherin's. "Before I kill you," he said, "It might interest you to know exactly what I plan to do. I plan to take your place in this school. I'll give Gryffindor a memory charm to make him forget all that's happened, and then, when the time is right, I'll kill him and take over the school," he paused, "And the entire wizarding world."  
  
"You'd never defeat Gryffindor," Slytherin hissed back. "He'd defeat you just as his father did, and -"  
  
Riddle cut him off with a hard slap across his face, and angrily pointed his wand between his eyes. He calmed slightly, and looked into his brother's eyes. "It's a shame you could never understand my vision," he said softly, "So similar and yet so different. Good bye, brother." He raised his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus" said a quiet voice from the door. Riddle's wand soared in a wide arc across the room and landed near Harry, who immediately began wriggling and twisting around to reach it.   
  
Slytherin meanwhile rolled towards his own wand. The second he touched it his bonds flew off. Slytherin then jumped to his feet and pointed his wand at Riddle. This time it was Riddle's turn to fall to the floor tightly bound.   
  
Harry meanwhile had succeeded in reaching Voldemort's wand and freed himself from the ropes. He then pointed the wand furiously at the serpent, which flew across the room and landed with a loud crack in the fireplace, sending sparks flying everywhere.   
  
Slytherin had freed Gryffindor and the two walked towards Riddle. Riddle looked at Harry his eyes flashing and muttered something under his breath. His wand shot out of Harry's hands and into his own. The next moment he had apparated away. There was a stunned silence. Harry and Ron-as-a-snake, Slytherin and Gryffindor, Pettigrew and Macnair all looked towards the door. Standing there, looking almost frozen with shock and fear stood Neville Longbottom.  
  
  
12. Goodbye to the founders  
  
  
The room suddenly seemed to explode. Slytherin dived at Neville and began hugging him - Neville looked more terrified than ever at this; Gryffindor transfigured Ron back into himself again, much to his and Harry's relief; and Pettigrew and Macnair threw themselves on the mercy of Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
After Pettigrew and Macnair had been locked up in the castle dungeons, Slytherin demanded explanations from Neville and Harry, pointing out that if he had not been so happy he would be scolding (and worse) all three of them for disobeying his orders. After Harry had explained his part in the adventure, Slytherin turned to Neville:  
  
"So, Longbottom, what were you doing alone in the middle of the forest?"  
  
Neville looked rather awkward, and Harry hastily intervened, "Malfoy told him that Mandy had gone into the forest, he went in to rescue her."  
  
Slytherin looked shocked for a few seconds, and then pulling himself together resumed his calm look. He turned to Gryffindor, and with a slight smile said "Well, Godric, it seems that your students have done better than mine for once."  
  
Gryffindor had flushed with pride and warmly congratulated Neville. "Don't take it personally," he whispered to Slytherin.  
  
Slytherin frowned, "I'll deal with Malfoy," he muttered.   
  
Gryffindor sent Neville to see Helga - his ankle was rather swollen after his fall. Harry and Ron remained.   
  
Slytherin suddenly turned to Ron with a quizzical expression on his face. "You said something about coming from another world," he remarked sarcastically. "Is that true or were you just terrified into insanity on seeing my brother?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "We might as well tell them now," he said. "Seeing as their world had already made all the mistakes of ours."  
  
"Not all," Harry said slowly, "Voldemort will remain on the outskirts of this world. While Gryffindor and Slytherin remain united they will stand together and gain most of the support of the wizarding world. Its not as if Voldemort was able to break into the school, take Slytherin's place, and then duel with Gryffindor. That would have forced Slytherin's friends and allies to choose between him and the light side, and the divide would be complete."  
  
Ron nodded slowly; "Do you think that on our world Gryffindor duelled with the real Slytherin?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "There are too many parallels between the worlds," he said. "On our world, I believe Gryffindor duelled with the man who Voldemort was heir to."  
  
"So Slytherin really wasn't evil . . ."  
  
"Do you mind explaining exactly what's going on," Slytherin interrupted sharply. "And Ron what will it take to persuade you to address me as Professor Slytherin?"  
  
Harry explained about his and Ron's world, and by the time he had finished Gryffindor and Slytherin were both staring at him in astonishment.  
  
"The thing is," Harry said slowly, "we have no idea of how to get back."  
  
"A spell that transports people between universes is unheard of . . ." Gryffindor muttered. Harry and Ron looked horrified. "However," Gryffindor continued, "there is a fairly simple spell that would reverse the process of the first spell. I could perform that."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"You're welcome to stay in our world," Slytherin added.  
  
"Salazar! They couldn't stay when they belong in another universe!"  
  
Harry smiled. "We should go," he said softly.  
  
Slytherin nodded, "Before you go, Potter, I wanted to give you something. It was your parents, on this world at least. It belongs to you now." He reached inside his desk and picked up a delicate silver ring.   
"Your mother's engagement ring," he said softly.  
  
Harry gently took it out of his fingers. "Thank you," he murmured.  
  
"Good luck, Harry," Slytherin said. "We'll remember you and Ron."   
  
Harry and Ron then shook hands with the two founders; Gryffindor raised his wand, and they were transported back into Ron's bedroom.  
  
"Where are you two?" Came a voice from downstairs. "Did you remember to pack your socks, Ron?"  
Ron grinned at Harry, "We're back alright!" he said.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
Now that it's finished please please review it. Just bear in mind that it took quite a while to write, and this is my first fanfiction.  
  
Also I'm thinking of writing another, but this time starring my own character (Theodore). The son of a Dark Wizard. I would write about Draco, but I just can't like him enough. Anyway I'll write a few introductions with Theodore and you can see which setting you like best, if you think its a good idea in the first place. 


End file.
